Stage 4: The Armada
Stage 4: The Armada is the eighteenth episode of the tabletop RPG show Power Rangers HyperForce. Cameron Jebo guest starred this episode, portraying Orion, Super Megaforce Silver. Synopsis to be added Plot Following up on the new lead from the janitor the Hyperforce Rangers learn more from Alpha 55 about the Warstar Armada that invaded earth in the year 2014. Alpha 55 informs the Hyperforce Rangers that one of the Rangers responsible for the Armada's defeat came from the planet Andresia who's population was decimated by the Armada. The Hyperforce Rangers decide that this alien Ranger may be able to inform them more about this Armada and travel to the planet Andresia sometime during the year 2013 or 2014; just shortly after the population of Andresia was destroyed by the Armada. Chloe chooses to remain in her Ranger form and throws on Song's ripped trench coat as a disguise. The Hyperforce Rangers become concerned and a tad disgusted as Vesper decides to address Chloe directly about her questionable hygiene for wearing her Ranger costume for weeks on end. Chloe agrees they may be right but nonchalantly chooses to remain morphed anyway. On the planet surface, they meet Orion who is fishing. Vesper confronts Orion and scares away his fish, annoying Orion to a degree. As Vesper reprograms their morphers with a tongue lick to understand Orion's language Eddie makes up for Vesper's transgression by catching two fish for Orion. As Chloe reveals herself to Orion, she is mistaken for a robot by Orion. Angered, Chloe has to be restrained by the other Hyperforce Rangers from attacking Orion. Vesper informs the other Hyperforce Rangers that she has a plan for taking care of the Armada, stating that the remnants of the Venjix virus still remain within her. Orion fills Jack in on how he used to mine ore, how the Armada ships have been loading up on the various ores of the planet, and how he failed to capture an Armada ship after downing it. As Jack continues to learn more from Orion about his past, Vesper mistakes what Orion says as a pickup line and runs off telling Orion that she can't live with hurting another person emotionally. Eddie talks with Marv about how lonely he is seeing how the other Hyperforce Rangers interact with each other. Marv attempts to comfort Eddie, telling him that the Hyperforce Rangers are only so close because of his efforts. Feeling better, Eddie and Marv rejoin Jack and Orion as Orion informs them of how he found his morpher while mining at the quarry. Chloe finds Vesper moping and tries to get her to come back to the rest of the group. Vesper tells Chloe that she thinks that she is broken and has been since Venjix had infected her. Vesper tries to run a diagnostic on herself, but with little success. As the girls make their way back to the rest of the group an Armada ship flies by. The Hyperforce Rangers and Orion follow the Armada ship to the woods. As The Hyperforce Rangers and Orion take cover behind a rock, Eddie combines his water attack with Chloe's whirlwind attack to create a water spout hurricane attack and down an Armada ship. As the remaining Armada ships flee with the recovered X-Borg pilot, the Hyperforce Rangers commandeer the downed Armada ship and start making repairs. Using the remnants of the Venjix virus Vesper configures a new form of the virus and installs it into the repaired Armada ship with a tongue lick, turning the ship into a literal Trojan horse. Marv informs Orion that it is imperative to preserve the timeline and that he should come up with a cover story to explain how he captured the Armada ship. Chloe suggests that he should say he shot it down with a bow, but Orion decides to go with a slingshot instead. Vesper has Alpha 55 teleport her dog Burrito down and attempts to give the dog to Orion, though Orion declines the offer. Orion says his goodbyes and takes off in the Armada ship as the Hyperforce Rangers return to their time ship. The Hyperforce Rangers travel back to earth slightly farther in the future of the year 2014 having detected a time anomaly during the day of the Legendary Battle. The Hyperforce Rangers are confronted by a message from "The Leader" informing them that they are too late to stop him. Chloe activates her Pink Battle Warrior form and enters Emperor Mavro's lead Armada ship as Troy and Orion crash Orion's Armada ship into the side of the lead ship. With Vesper's help, Chloe activates the reconfigured Venjix virus, causing the lead ship to blast many of the smaller Armada ships. Scorpina and Velchanos attempt to abduct the remaining Armada ships for "The Alliance" to use, but are forced to retreat after finding their efforts are in vain due to the spreading Venjix virus. As Chloe makes her escape from the lead Armada ship, she uses her whirlwind blast to knock Troy and Orion to safety from the exploding ship. Chloe is damaged from the explosion and is forced to power down to her normal Ranger mode. The Hyperforce Rangers return to their time ship and monitor the Super Megaforce Rangers destroying Emperor Mavro while keeping "The Alliance" at bay. With an army of X-Borgs and Bruisers approaching, the Hyperforce Rangers witness the arrival of every legendary Power Ranger and the start of the Legendary Battle. Eddie begs Alpha 55 to let them join in despite the chance of altering the future and Alpha 55 agrees that the legendary Rangers could use the help. During the battle the Hyperforce Rangers come to the aid of many of the legendary Rangers unnoticed, though Marv gets Dr. Oliver's attention when Marv has an epic fail and runs off to hide. Knowing that the Hyperforce Rangers shouldn't be there, Dr. Oliver tries to get the Hyperforce Rangers to leave before they alter the timeline too severely. With the battle won the Hyperforce Rangers offer to return Orion home to Andresia so that he can search for any survivors from the Armada attack. The Hyperforce Rangers then return to the time stream to continue their mission. Cast *Peter Sudarso - Marvin Shih (HyperForce Red) *Andre Meadows - Eddie Banks (HyperForce Blue) *Paulie Schrier - Jack Dealgoode Thomas (HyperForce Yellow) *Cristina Vee - Vesper Vasquez (HyperForce Black) *Meghan Camarena - Chloe Ashford (HyperForce Pink) *Cameron Jebo - Orion (Super MegaForce Silver) *Malika Lim - Troy Burrows (Super MegaForce Red) *Malika Lim - Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin Green) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *The name of this episode bears resemblance to the naming convention of episodes of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. However, this relationship is likely unintended, as this is not episode 4 of HyperForce, and the "Stage" describes the stage of The Alliance's plan. External links *Episode on YouTube *Episode VOD on Twitch *Fireside Chat on Twitch